


Day 1

by ReadyToRun



Series: 1d25days [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyToRun/pseuds/ReadyToRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hello to me on tumblr! I'm fangirlingmodeon ! :D</p></blockquote>





	Day 1

“Choo-Choo! Here comes the train of fun!” Louis’ excited voice rose high while he and Harry jumped on their coach. This trip was planned since forever and they were both glowing at the idea of spending a whole weekend alone, without any responsibility, or an actual schedule. Sure, the original idea was to travel to London to buy Christmas presents for both of their families. Little did Louis know that Harry already took already care of most of them, because his plan involved much more un-wrap Louis than wrap up toys.

As they sat down on their empty carriage, they noticed at the same time that outside it was snowing. Slowly at first, and then a messy waltz of white fluffy snowflakes filled up their window; their eyes met in the reflection. Louis smiled sheepishly as Harry nuzzled his neck, spreading soft kisses behind his ear, his nose hidden in his hair. “I have a surprise for you” Harry whispered, his warm breath brushing Louis’ ear. “ Oh yeah?! What is it” Louis giggled while he managed to catch Harry’s lips in fast, light kisses “Tell me!” He was just as excited as a small kid, Harry thought, endearing and cute, his eyes were sparkling, his body relentless, as he started to poke Harry and jump on his seat, enthusiastic and eager to find out what the surprise was.

Harry was trying to calm Louis down, but they were both kissing and smiling so close that it was difficult to tell the bodies apart. “Come on, Harreh, don’t tease!” Harry took two boxes from his bag, and gave them to Louis. “It’s a gift. For us, actually. I thing you will …enjoy it…them”, he said, his lips curved in a mischievous grin. Louis’ dainty fingers flew on the presents, untying the ribbons and tearing the wrapper apart. Under a layer of thin paper, there were two black satin handcuffs, with cute little bows on them, and a coordinated silk blindfold. Louis gasped, while his cheeks went red. He looked at Harry, with a confused expression of surprise and arousal. “Open the second box, Lu”, Harry breathed out, his eyes fixed on Louis’, his heart beating so fast he could feel it in his throat. “Well…Oh wow” Louis’ mouth dropped when he saw that beautifully wrapped in a luxurious silk bag, there were undies, black tiny soft thin lace undies, the softest and sexiest underwear he’d ever seen. His cheeks getting more and more red, heat crawling up his neck, Louis couldn’t tear his eyes from Harry’s, their pupils almost black. The only sounds in the carriage was the regular rhythm of the train running along the white fields and their panted breaths, their chests rising up and down in unison. Harry leant over Louis, his fingers sliding up Louis’ thighs. “As soon as we’re getting off this train, “he whispered in Louis’ ear “I want you to wear them, and to tie me to our bed, blindfolded. I’m yours. Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on tumblr! I'm fangirlingmodeon ! :D


End file.
